Avant toi
by Seiryu san
Summary: [ONE SHOT][DEATHFIC] POV Draco « Je n’avais jamais connu ça, avant toi… Harry »


**Titre :** Avant toi…

**Auteur :** Seiryû

**Couples :** DMHP

**Genre :** One Shot, yaoi, slash DMHP (d'accord, c'est pas très explicite, mais homophobes s'abstenir quand même !), Deathfic (j'suis d'humeur à tuer les persos en ce moment… désolée…) et POV Draco.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne cherche pas à me faire de l'argent avec ce one shot, ce n'est que par pur plaisir que je l'écris !

**Petit mot de l'auteuse :** Merci encore à ma bêtalectrice à moi, je nomme : Dodo (FausbourgV sur pour le temps qu'elle a accordé à la lecture et correction de ce OS alors qu'on est en pleins partiels !!! (Dodo: attention, chers lecteurs, sortez vos mouchoirs!)

**Résumé :** POV Draco : « Je n'avais jamais connu ça, avant toi… Harry »

* * *

**Avant toi…**

Je n'étais plus sûr de rien, je ne savais plus où j'en étais… Je me sentais seul, incompris de tous… Je n'avais personne sur qui me reposer… Je n'avais personne à qui me confier, à qui confier mes envies et mes doutes… Je craignais tout le monde, j'avais peur du regard des autres, c'est pour cela que je jouais au dur, à celui qui écrase les autres… Mais tout ça, c'était avant toi…

Avant toi… je n'étais rien d'autre que le fils à son papa, qui suivait les traces d'un mauvais père… d'un meurtrier… Je n'avais pas de personnalité propre, je cherchais toujours à rabaisser les autres… Ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est qu'en rabaissant les autres, je ne me grandissais pas moi-même…

Avant toi… je n'avais rien connu de l'amour, rien connu de l'amitié, rien connu de tousces sentiments qui étaient nouveaux pour moi, ce soir-là… Tu t'en souviens, je pense, de cette soirée… Tu doist'en souvenir… Folle soirée où nos deux corps entrelacés se sont trouvés pour la première fois… Merveilleuse nuit passée à te contempler dans toute ta splendeur, tes joues rougies par le désir et l'effort, rougies par diverses sensations… tes yeux si verts brillaient d'une lueur magnifique, si forte, je plongeais mon regard dans le tien, je me laissais aller à ta contemplation… ton corps parfait, tes mains parfaites, sachant où aller, sachant où toucher, tes mains expertes capables de m'arracher le moindre soupir de désir… Soupirs que je n'avais jamais connu, avant toi…

Car oui, je t'ai désiré… Avant même cette nuit, je te désirais… Depuis que je t'ai vu en face de moi, que j'ai senti ton parfum, que j'ai entendu ta voix... Des sentiments nouveaux me sont parvenus… Sentiments inconnus, avant toi…

Toi, si beau cette nuit-là… La première nuit où je n'ai pas eu besoin de me satisfaire seul… La première nuit où mes rêves sont devenus réalité… Je te voulais, je te désirais… Et je t'ai finalement eu… Pour que tu me quittes à nouveau… Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel vide, avant toi…

Je ne voulais pas de ce combat… Toi non plus d'ailleurs… Mais tu te sentais obligé… Pourquoi était-ce toi, l'élu ? Pourquoi pas Londubat ? Il remplit les mêmes obligations que la prophétie. Ses parents ont aussi défié par trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ?

Mais il fallait que tout commence… Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive… Qu'il te trouve… Qu'il t'entraîne avec lui, contre ton gré… Il te menaçait… Je n'ai pas saisit tout ce qu'il te disait, mais ton air effrayé m'inquiétait… Tu me jetais des regards remplis de désespoir… Je savais que je devais t'aider… Mais attaché à cette chaise, vêtements arrachés et corps souillé, je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose… J'étais épuisé… Pendant que le Lord te tenait sous le sortilège d'immobilité, les mangemorts passaient l'un après l'autre… en moi… Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois… Mais j'étais impuissant… Je me faisais honte en même temps que je te faisais honte… Tu pleurais… Je te dégoûtais, je le savais… Et dire que cette nuit-là, je t'avais promis de n'être qu'à toi, et à toi seul… Chose que je n'avais jamais dit à personne, avant toi…

Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse… Je n'ai pas pu te venir en aide… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver… Je suis vraiment minable… Moi qui n'ai jamais menti, moi qui ai toujours tenu mes promesses… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est avancé vers toi pour te torturer, pour te faire saigner… Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter… J'étais complètement impuissant et désemparé… Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant toi…

Et maintenant… maintenant que je te tiens dans mes bras… maintenant que je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi… Maintenant que le flot rouge vient de s'arrêter… Je viens te rejoindre… Attends-moi…

Jamais je n'ai encore fait ça pour quelqu'un…

Jamais…

Avant toi…

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes de fin de One Shot :**

Désolée de vous faire déprimer, mais c'était un très court one shot deathfic (Dodo: on avait remarqué!) qui m'est venu à l'esprit… J'essayais vainement de débloquer le chapitre 4 de ma fic « C'est bientôt fini ne t'en fais pas » quand j'ai eu cette idée de courte histoire (Dodo: roh! la vilaine excuse!) (en fait, c'est plutôt une très courte remise en question de Draco…) Alors je l'ai écrite… Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît !


End file.
